


No Country for Elephants

by ishafel



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lferion, who asked for Archie, Lymond, and elephants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Country for Elephants

There are no elephants in Scotland. It is too cold, and too damp, and thanks to John Knox and Richard Crawford, entirely too Protestant for such excesses. But any one of the Crawfords is more trouble than a dozen elephants, and Lymond most of all. Archie loves him for it, because he is the only thing that makes Scotland bearable. Some men age mellows, and some men it hardens; Lymond, it has tempered to a fine sharp edge that matches the edge his tongue has always had. Some days he is a diplomat in a dockside tavern, and some days he is a bull elephant in a cathedral, and he is never the same two days in a row.


End file.
